


新年未老

by aliceaaa0622



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 07:40:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17300546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliceaaa0622/pseuds/aliceaaa0622
Summary: 跨年。





	新年未老

靳东踩下最后一级台阶的时候同时把话筒递给工作人员，也同时收获迎上来的一个拥抱。  
起先他以为是之前领他上台的工作人员，伸手回抱的时候才觉出熟悉的手感，那两片蝴蝶骨他贴过太多次。在脸和脸贴近的瞬间，他闻到一点没散去的脂粉香气。  
快速接触了之后又快速离开，隔出恰到好处的陌生距离。  
“靳老师这边走。”穿着黑色卫衣戴着口罩和鸭舌帽的王凯在乱哄哄的跨年现场实在不太引起注意，于是堂而皇之又光明正大地在前面领着靳东退到后台。

台上表演到了后半程，不少人已经走了，剩下的几乎又去了隔壁的大休息室串门，热热闹闹地留下这一片安安静静。  
这间休息室里只剩他们两个，和靳东真正的助理。靳东三言两语就打发了自己的助理回酒店好好歇着，反正王凯那边还有人在，就算是天塌下来也有人顶着。总之他安心地给自己圈出一小块地方。  
后台空调开得暖，靳东脱了大衣，顺手就递给了王凯，王凯也是顺手接过来替他挂上。  
“扮助理好玩吗？”靳东掀了王凯的帽子，摘下他的口罩，噙着笑凑上去给了他一个吻。  
“我觉得，可以作为副业发展。”王凯舔了舔唇，有点渴又有点痒。

于是他自觉地去桌子上找靳东的保温杯，又相衬又违和的粉红色，“本来想给你发微信，叫你直接去停车场，后来发现你手机在我这儿。”王凯抿了口靳东杯子里的水，有点烫，带着一点甜味，然后从口袋里摸出两个手机。  
“你喝的什么？甜的？”  
靳东同时接过保温杯和手机：“胖大海，放了两块冰糖。”  
又加糖。上回王凯喝了靳东杯子里的水，也是甜的，一问加了勺蜂蜜。大概是糖罐子里泡着的，小习惯都甜蜜蜜，于是王凯心情好地又凑上去吻了靳东一下。  
嘴唇也是甜的。

换了衣服收了东西，没剩下多久就要到十二点。去年他们也是这样隔着好几个人上节目，前面王凯一口一个“我师哥”地把靳东介绍给两个弟弟，后面靳东像见家长似的带王凯去认识毛阿敏老师。休息室里分给彼此的时间不太多，年倒是好好跨了，在近乎荒谬的大床上肆意挥霍时间。  
今时不同，节目各演各的，没人一起合作，倒是他们自己一个人唱梅艳芳，另一个唱张国荣。靳东上台之前还在逼仄的更衣室里和王凯来了一次，不过他的好爱人在准备替他口的时候敏锐地捕捉到一片嘈杂之中有人喊他上台，于是王凯直接把靳东的东西塞回去，替他拉上拉链，扣好衬衫的扣子：“去吧，该你了。”  
靳东表演的时候就心猿意马，唱到《为你钟情》的时候甚至分不出心思来努力摆正每个字的粤语发音，像练习的时候一样不大标准。  
同时也能够感觉得到自己下半身半勃的状态始终保持，甚至因为紧张和兴奋又涨了点。  
这会儿他又心不在焉，满心只有等下去了酒店要刷谁的房卡进谁的房间，要用什么姿势又要做到几点，明天中午飞机还有没有赶上的机会。思虑甚远。

 

王凯尽职尽责地当助理，要么是私人管家扮了快四年还不够过瘾，或者是忽然来的调皮的心思，反正什么都做得很到位，品牌方的大衣齐齐整整地搭在他手臂上，另一只手上是靳东的保温杯。  
王凯要出门的时候，靳东拖住他：“口罩戴上，等等。”喔，重要的事情忘了。  
甩手掌柜靳东两只手揣进长羽绒服的温暖口袋，跟着王凯下电梯去停车场。

车好找，有了代言以后什么活动的用车都换成红旗，整个梅奔下面找不到低调又高调的第二辆。王凯的助理在驾驶座，钥匙是之前从王凯那儿拿的。  
两个人钻上车，东西放下，然后脱了外套。王凯的助理先递过来一碗冒着热气的关东煮：“刚去买的。”  
靳东对这些东西不感兴趣，然而场馆大，空调开得再足还是让他知道这是冬天，况且刚刚走了一段吹穿堂风的走道，自然就接过来。

跨年夜的最后一小时，便利店里的关东煮不剩多少品种。王凯把竹签上的丸子一颗颗剔下来泡进汤里，戳了一颗花枝丸送到靳东嘴边。  
互相喂食的风景过于曼妙，靳东一口咬了一半的丸子硬是要塞回去让王凯吃了，再喂一颗也是这样。助理摇摇头，见多识广似的平稳地把车开上往酒店的路。

 

后座两个人暖融融地喂了吃食和热汤下肚，其他的事情也就顺理成章。  
饱暖思淫欲，古人诚不欺我。  
这回是王凯先的，动手剥了靳东的衬衫，黑色衬衫里头还贴身穿了件保暖内衣。  
“这么冷？”紧身的黑色布料太容易把身形轮廓勾勒出来，王凯直接跨坐在靳东身上，隔着衣服玩弄靳东胸前凸出的两点，进而又按他饱满的胸肌，“哥，你胸好大。”王凯伏在他耳边低语。  
靳东抬眼瞄了瞄后视镜，没有人往后看，于是扬手拍了拍王凯包在裤子里浑圆的臀部：“又乱说话。”  
王凯手上的动作更重，直接抵在靳东胸口，没大没小地玩他肚子上的软肉，手感确实很好：“怎么拍戏反倒又胖了？”王凯手指撩开靳东的秋衣，调皮捣蛋地戳来戳去，“你说，是不是被我肏大了肚子？嗯？”  
王凯指的是上一回反过来的那一次，他在上靳东在下，天地被浇得湿透的暴雨夜，宽敞的保姆车，具体情境仍然历历在目，散发出新鲜的气味。

“再怎么样也是你被我。”靳东翻了个身，把王凯压在下头，膝盖正好抵在他两腿中间，“不许造反。”  
两个人的裤子都是紧身的，刚刚上台的那套，于是形状被描摹得很确切——闹一闹他们就都硬起来。靳东抬起一条腿，膝关节抵上王凯下半身，磨磨蹭蹭地在那逗留。  
“哥，你快点。”王凯没等住他慢慢磨蹭的前戏，切入正题的速度太慢，调情步骤像废话连篇的通俗文学，于是自己解开了自己的拉链，也把靳东的同时解开。  
裤子褪到大腿根，正好突出臀部的诱人。王凯捏住靳东的臀瓣，手指把内裤拉下，让半硬的茎体跳出来。  
毫无准备地，他就提出解决方案：“要不我替你解决？”

靳东自然是等着这一出，毕竟在后台要进行这一步的时候被突然打断。王凯和他总是心照不宣，默契十足。  
温热的柱体与温热的口腔亲密接触，像两团火一起燃烧。王凯在这方面挺无师自通，至少第一次给靳东口的时候，靳东就觉得快活，而且只有快活。王凯懂得讨好，也更会让自己舒服。  
唾液和别的什么液体把靳东的柱体包裹得晶晶亮，像刚从糖稀里蘸过一回的糖葫芦，甜的，挂着诱人的欲滴的浓稠。

 

车里没有润滑，只能手指沾上先前分泌的液体慢慢地开拓，他们好久没耗费这么漫长的时间留给准备。前面只能说是凑合地进去，终于挤进三根手指的时候还是觉得生涩和勉强。  
但是离开到酒店也不算太远，靳东分出一点注意力看了看窗外，跨年的黄浦江畔热闹非凡，刚刚还因为交通管制绕了点路，留下来的时间不多了。  
靳东换了真正的武器往里，王凯紧紧夹住他，往前一步就像是在刀尖上起舞，都不好受。靳东只看到王凯蹙眉，但是他疼了又不肯叫出声来，于是他卡在那儿不敢往前。

“你进来，”王凯像哄小孩一样柔声道，字与字之间还是有轻微的喘息，“我不怕疼。”太久没补的定型喷雾失了效果，靳东额前的刘海垂下来，王凯伸出手替他别到耳朵后面。  
“要不还是回房间……？”  
“我说了，不怕疼。”顽固的头发又垂下来，王凯干脆自己固定住它。他捧住靳东的脑袋，凑上去吻了又吻，把自己当成一颗糖哄他开心，也哄他放心。  
于是靳东再次发起攻势，慢慢把自己送进去。那个过程里他确实感觉到王凯流出来的水多了起来，总算不再像之前那样干燥，然后直奔兴奋的源泉而去，涌出更多的源源不断的快乐。

身下的人发出餍足的喘息，狭小的车厢里还剩下涌动的水声，翻滚的快乐里两个人一起到了高潮。  
在门边上翻出包抽纸擦干净了两个人身上沾的白色液体，王凯才想起来这场性爱有多么不合时宜。  
不但全程当着别人的面，尽管他的助理做得到不当回事，但一想起来有人在前头总是觉得不太好；更出格的是他忽然想起来这是辆什么车，一块布蒙了爱人的眼，掀起来才意识到这他妈是块红布。就是在厚重又严肃的历史的眼光底下，他们做了场有违所谓常理的爱。  
很荒谬，很出格，倒也无比合理。

 

回酒店的时候刷开的还是靳东的房间，两个人房间在一层楼，说不上有心安排，参加同场晚会的基本都在一层楼，只是找人说了熟人靠得近点方便串门，于是就方便成了“隔壁”。  
刚刚在车上他们收了尾，人模狗样地又穿起之前的衣服，区别是没人穿衬衫，扣扣子的时间太长，套了贴身的秋衣就把羽绒服从头到脚地拉起来，仅仅钻出颗脑袋。  
到了酒店第一件事就是把所有的累赘再次抛开，两具赤裸的肉体在开阔的空间里游荡，有灵魂的灵魂。  
暖意渐次地升腾起来，他们滚进温暖蓬松的床榻。

相比于车上直接又简单的一次，再一次就要复杂得多。靳东凑上去啃咬王凯的锁骨，像发情的狼狗，牙齿和皮肤亲密接触，用力地留下红痕。  
靳东抬起头来的时候王凯瞥见自己锁骨上一排牙印，最终得出个结论：犬科动物的领地意识过于强烈。  
但是他喜欢，像戴了根全新的锁骨链那样的喜欢，那天商场里在柜台前面比试半天，也不如自己的血肉被串成独一无二的一道。

反正调情只是前奏，靳东一边从自己圈起来的痕迹上划过，一边急不可耐地把手指挤进王凯的入口。圈地就要圈得死死的，别人看不见的地方才更要打上自己的烙印。  
有了润滑的协助，一切推进都变得容易。两根手指的搅弄就让王凯爽得腰上发软，一遍遍叫靳东的名字。  
“我还没进去呢，你就这么多水了？”靳东顺势塞进第三根手指。  
王凯后头确实已经湿漉漉的，丰沛如雨季降临：“那你快点，不许磨蹭。”

靳东搂着王凯的腰，戏拍完这么久，这人抱起来还是硌手，把自己送进去。熟悉的包覆的感觉又来了，王凯收紧了后头夹住靳东的柱身，用漂亮的包装把它包裹得完美。  
靳东在王凯身体里面找最快活的一点，没费什么工夫就切中要害，对着那一点疯狂操弄。王凯抬起来一条腿缠上靳东的腰，自己在他环抱的手臂里打滑，腰软得像筷子尖上颤颤巍巍的豆腐，碰一下就要碎了。  
温度升高的房间里他们脸上都堆起一层薄汗，肌肤贴紧的地方粘腻又潮湿，冬天生出三伏天的闷热。发胶抓过的头发是彻底乱掉了，没来得及卸掉的粉底液虚虚浮在脸上，也是又油又腻，一股子江南的脂粉味道。

当然不可能有人洗把脸再来，所以靳东放肆地抓住王凯细瘦的脚腕，把他按在床上狠狠地肏，用自己分泌的液体充当粘合剂。  
王凯被压在那儿不好动弹，只有叫，也骂，脚趾头上就差写着反抗两个大字。然而身体上又相当配合，内壁有规律的收缩把靳东抚慰得恰到好处，所以靳东也奖励似的把自己填进去——白浊把王凯灌了个满。

 

去浴室清理了一把他们才发现早就过了十二点，身体的触碰里早就消解了时间的概念，所以一年也就这么流逝掉。  
“怪可惜的。”靳东翻了个身如此评价，虽然他们去年也这样说好要一起跨年，至少俗气地在酒店漂亮的落地窗前欣赏一下黄浦江的夜景，然而定下的闹钟响起来的时候，王凯支离破碎的呻吟挤占了他耳朵里所有的空间。  
王凯自己也翻了个身，和靳东面对面：“没什么好可惜的。”同时伸手从床头柜上摸了一颗巧克力，为了十二点的仪式感而一早放在那里的巧克力，哔哔剥剥地拆下糖纸含进嘴里，给靳东一个裹着巧克力的吻。  
被口腔温度融化了一点的巧克力被灵巧的舌头直接撬开牙关抵进靳东嘴里，夹心是草莓味，又戳中他心里古怪的少女情怀。所以靳东含着巧克力含浑不清地讲：“我们明年去香港好不好？”  
“啊？”  
“去维港看烟花。”  
今晚刚唱了广东歌，居然还不够过一把瘾。王凯那时候在后台电视前面晃荡着自己半吊子的粤语，吹毛求疵地自言自语，说台上人唱得不够标准。说完摇摇头骂自己“痴线”，现在这句话又送还给靳东。

“痴线。”


End file.
